Program Summary/Abstract: Data Management and Statistical Core The Data Management and Statistical (DMS) Core can be conceptualized as the lynchpin for integration of the ADC Cores and is vital to the success of the UK-ADC. Its critical roles include managing a large centralized database, consulting with ADC-affiliated researchers, and working to develop and apply innovative statistical methodology for data analysis. Data management efforts focus on collecting and storing high quality data. This focus begins with the leadership and vision and attention to detail provided by the DMS Core. This core has an enviable track record of timely and accurate reporting of a high volume of data to NACC. Further, weekly Core meetings are popular with UK-ADC investigators who find that the expert advice provided by our seasoned investigators improves their success in pilot studies, grant applications, and publications. The Core also participates as a full partner to the research mission of the UK-ADC emphasizing transitions and translations. One such partnership with the Clinical and Neuropathology Cores relates to clinico-pathological models of mixed dementias. A key element of this DMS Core is the well-established track record of developing novel methodology to analyze data collected at the UK-ADC and from other cohorts with a focus on elderly subjects? transitions to MCI and eventually dementia. The Core also provides training for students enrolled in the graduate programs in Gerontology, Public Health, Epidemiology and Biostatistics, Psychology, and Statistics. It is committed to developing younger faculty to become productive ADC investigators. In keeping with the mission of the UK-ADC, faculty in this Core also contribute to the dementia research community at large through service on external advisory committees, study sections, manuscript reviews, and data safety monitoring boards. The DMS Core will continue these critical responsibilities through the following specific aims. 1: Create and maintain a web-based, integrated data warehouse for ADC Cores and projects. 2: Provide expertise on experimental design and statistical analysis. 3: Support the clinical, neuropathological, and educational/outreach missions of the ADC. 4: Contribute to the activities of the dementia community at large through service and research.